Loremaster's Archive: Resistance in the Imperial City
Loremaster's Archive: Resistance in the Imperial City is part of the Loremaster's Archive series written by Lawrence Schick, the Loremaster of . This entry was published on 06/26/2015. Contents In the attempt to shine a light on their heroic struggle, we have taken the risk to meet with the Drake of Blades, a shadowy resistance fighter in the Imperial City. Engulfed in a daily struggle of survival she was still willing to answer some questions about the ongoing resistance fights within the slowly changing ruins. Next in the Loremaster's Archive, Master Assistant Materials Acquirer Pacrooti will be answering your questions about crafting materials in general, and about Woodworking in particular. Send your questions to community@elderscrollsonline.com, and you may obtain an answer! CRUMPLED ARENA FLYER Come one, come all! Witness a jubilee of carnage and savagery! The Imperial City Arena is open for business! Come day, come night, come anytime you feel the need to watch mortals bleed profusely, squirm in agony, then die in innovative and humiliating ways! The festivities will continue unabated until the Planemeld is complete, or we run out of mortals. Don't wait! Howls of fury and screams of pain await! In our Brutal Lord's name, Dredaza the Ringmaster LEGACY OF THE DRAGONGUARD By Kiasa-Veda, the Chronicler of Blades As all schoolchildren know, northern Tamriel was invaded by a legion of Akaviri raiders in 1E 2700. Mighty warriors with potent powers, these Akaviri cut a swath through Skyrim, defeating all opponents, until they were met at Pale Pass by a Cyrodilic army under the command of General Reman. After a brief battle, the Akaviri surrendered en masse to Reman, saying that in him, they had found what they had come to Tamriel to seek. With the Akaviri added to his own army, Reman marched on, pacifying most of Tamriel, becoming Emperor, and founding the Second Empire. The best and wisest of the Akaviri became the Dragonguard, under the Emperor Reman's personal command. For the next two centuries the Dragonguard protected the Reman Dynasty, defending the Emperors with abilities said to have been learned from the Dragons themselves, which persisted in Akavir far longer than they did in Tamriel. But when Reman III was assassinated in 2920, that was the end of the Reman Dynasty (as well as the First Era). Officially the Dragonguard was disbanded, some said in shame at having failed to protect the Emperor. However, when the Potentate Versidue-Shaie assumed the Ruby Throne, the Dragonguard was unofficially reactivated, more as an intelligence network than as an honor guard. Other former members of the Dragonguard followed different pursuits. Some joined their former centurion, Dinieras-Ves, when he founded the organization that would come to be known as the Fighters Guild. Others became roving adventurers, selling their services as combat trainers or swords-for-hire. One of these was a former Dragonguard whose name is now lost, and is known only to this chronicler as the Grandmaster. He took it upon himself to ensure that the martial and mystical arts of the old Akaviri would survive into the new and turbulent Second Era. However, he would teach his skills only on condition that those he taught would go on to teach others. This was the origin of those whom we now call "the Dragon Knights." THE DRAKE OF BLADES ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS: “Greetings, A man of your skills could make, if you excuse the pun, a KILLING in my profession. Do you really feel that the Imperial City is worth saving? I grew up in the city, and some of my best memories happened there. But my worst memories were there as well, and they make me think we should just let the whole place burn. We can rebuild it from the ashes. Excuse me for signing my professional name instead of my personal one. You never know when letters may be intercepted. If you do decide to change businesses, look me up in the Daggerfall Covenant. I know some people you can make connections with." – 'The Shaman' - Professional assassin The Drake of Blades says, “Why do you think I'm a man? Is it the mask? Or is it just an assassin thing to be insulting, as, you know, a challenge? I mean, don't get me wrong. But you're wrong. “And, um. Well. Actually, worse things can happen to a city than burning. No offense. But what it looks like to us inside the ring of chains is that Molag Bal is trying to pull Tamriel to pieces by dragging the City bodily into Coldharbour. Was that sentence too long? I never know. Anyway, burning. Would be better. Yes." "I hope this encrypted letter finds you well, and that you or any accomplices you may have were able to decipher the magical seals laid upon it without injury or difficulty. You must understand the precautions all too well, considering your current lifestyle. I am a soldier in the Daggerfall Covenant. I pride myself on fighting the good fight and trying to preserve Imperial culture, such as it is, in my corner of Tamriel. The closest I've been to the Imperial City was during a recent skirmish outside of Fort Aleswell, where I was called in to oversee the construction of siege engines. How is it that you continue to find the faith and willpower to fight on in this dire situation? As bloody and prolonged as the war outside the gates has been, at least we have access to supplies and escape routes if need be. You are in the belly of the proverbial beast, and I can scarcely imagine the hardship. King Emeric's generals are devising strategies for getting into the city and liberating it, but in the meantime, how do you keep yourself supplied and hidden among all the cultists and Daedra, or is that a trade secret? Please accept this small gift of rations, and my Amulet of Akatosh. I don't know if you're particularly religious, but hopefully you or someone with you can benefit from the blessings of the Dragon. Gods bless you." – Legate Cyclenophus of the Bretonic Imperial Restoration Society The Drake of Blades says, “Thanks. For the gift. So, supplies: the legions laid in a lot of them. For the siege. Tharn is no fool. Lots of supplies stored under the streets, away from the Daedra. Or there were, for a while—now they're running low. Have to steal stuff from the invaders. It's dangerous. If you get into the city alone, stay underneath where it's maybe mostly not so dangerous. Or so blue. If you have a squad, you can try coming up, into the streets. To fight. It's very blue, though. Real tired of that." "Drakus, I erect the spine of civility and the spine of caution. I had to take extraordinary precautions to make this trip, as well as exploiting the more unusual effects generated by Daedra hearts and Echkin fangs...eugh, I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week because of that explosion. The state of the Imperial City reminds me of the state of Sutch, whose past with the Daedra is by all means disturbing. As I sneaked through the Market District, I noticed what seems to be subtle anomalies like surreal flora, streets oozing chaotic creatia, and buildings floating out of one world and into another, which I can only assume is Coldharbour. If the Imperial City is merging with the Second Void, what kind of effect is it having on the citizenry? Are your organization's efforts being negated by this subtle yet growing aurbical shift? If so, are there any plans to rectify the situation and how can travelers help with this endeavor?" – Eis Vuur Warden, Wayward and Contract Scholar The Drake of Blades says, “Ugly rocks. Ugly beasts. Blue slime. Coldharbour has come to town. Citizens? The ones that didn't flee early on are dead. The lucky ones, anyway. Some are slaves. Captives—they have to fight each other. “But some of us are rats. Magpies. Alley cats. We know the old ways. We learn the new ones. Sneaking. Ambushing. Setting prisoners free, getting them out. The City is not yet torn away, and it goes deep. Deep. It's very … old. Everything down there. So old. And some of the old things? Useful. Yes." “To the mysterious Drake of Blades, I have heard you are one of many in Cyrodiil who oppose the vile forces of Daedra without swearing allegiance to the alliances. I have heard whispers of shadows in the dark who stalk the spawn of Oblivion and save the lives of innocents. If you truly are one of these shadows, I would be grateful if you could help me understand the gravity of the situation as it is hard to do so from fair Wayrest. Were you a member of the Dragonguard, and how many of your kind are there to resist the foul Daedra? Do you fight them, or track them, or perhaps aid the alliances in their battles? The battles of the Covenant, Pact and the Dominion appear almost childish when compared to the sheer horror of Oblivion, and you most likely understand this better than most. Do you work on your own, or make temporary alliances? I'm afraid I lack in knowledge on war and survival, but I'm most interested to learn of the experience of someone who faces the danger of death every day. Yours sincerely, Grand Enchanter Etienne Dumonte, of the Wayrest Mage's Guild" The Drake of Blades says, “The Dragonguard? Gone. With the Remans. Some have used the name since. Some probably meant well. But. Real Dragonguards? No. “Well, not exactly, anyway. “Temporary allies? Yes. But, all allies: temporary. We do what we must. Every minute: another decision. Life? Death? Be quick. And choose your allies well." “To the Drake of Blades, may all the Divines be with you; The reports I have heard of Daedra in the streets I first believed to be nothing more than overblown rumors, but that does not appear to be the case. I would expect a certain level of disorganization after the apparent death of Emperor Varen, but the Imperial City should still have had sufficient resources to repel Daedra. What happened between then and now that allowed an incursion of this sort? Kind regards, Rohais of Auridon" The Drake of Blades says, “Dumb question. Not you, but the question. Dumb. Sorry. Imperial City? Has fought off lots of sieges. Big walls, towers keep attackers out. But, heh. Walls don't keep Daedra out. Blue gates. Dark fissures. And monsters drop, right out of the sky. Not what legions are trained to repel. And one legion betrayed us: Legion Zero. So, not much repelling, for our part. But ambush them? Yes. Murder them? Yes. We do. On and on." “Comrade, I don't believe we've had the pleasure. Very few reports have come from City Isle since the chains landed, but it's to my understanding that the Order of the Black Worm has been given an imperial charter after the recent exile of the Mages Guild. Is it therefore right to assume that the Necromancers are currently in control of the Arcane University and its Imperial Orrery? If not, has anything been done to protect the invaluable Mystic Archive from Coldharbour's flames?" – Legoless, Doyen of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits The Drake of Blades says, “Ah. Just a moment. See next question. All right?" “A correspondence letter to the Drake of Blades, I am writing here to inquire about the current state of the Arcane University, the former headquarters of the Guild of Mages, which the Tharns ceded to the Order of the Black Worm after the Mages Guild was unceremoniously expelled from Cyrodiil. Do you know if it is still held by the Worm Cult in light of the recent disappearance of the King of Worms, or is it under Daedric occupation right now? That brings me to another question, what is the state of the Worm Cult, as far as you are aware? Do they now serve the Tharns, are they working directly under Molag Bal himself, or did the King of Worms return from wherever he had gone? The Council of Mages has requested this information in hopes of gaining further intelligence on the Worm Cult, the Tharns, and the Daedric threat in the Imperial City." – Wizard Solinar, Daggerfall Mages Guild The Drake of Blades says, “Worm Cult. Heh. Thought they were going to run things. After. Sorry now, I bet. The ones who are left. Doing drudge work for the Daedra. Might as well be Soul-Shriven. “The University? Plundered. Partly. Some things—some of the best things—we helped take those away. To safe places. Very deep, very safe places. “Haven't seen the Worm King. You know—Mannimarco. Not lately. And when the Big Chains came down, the Tharns? Went on holiday. Somewhere. Good riddance." “To the Honored Drake of Blades, I pray that this missive reaches you. We of the Sugar Claw Clan's external forces have encountered the sealed Imperial City in our ventures to Cyrodiil to aid in the destruction of the Dark Anchors that plague the land. We could see no viable way inside, and I implore the gods to your survival. I am the healer of the Sugar Claw Clan, and should our scouts discover a way into the City, it might be beneficial for me to know of the conditions you are currently facing. Are there many wounded, or is disease beginning to spread throughout your ranks? Is there a shortage of weapons or armor? Should you be able to reply, I will begin stocking medicinal supplies as per your specifications. Gods preserve you, Donvyn Sarethi, physician to the Sugar Claw Clan" The Drake of Blades says, “Bring everything. Also everybody. We are finding ways past the barriers. Daedra, you know? They must not use sewers. Have no idea. We'll find ways—open grates, crack the locks, pry off the hinges. And then: in you come! Help us fight back." “Greetings Drake, Do you perchance show any affiliation with the Blades, also previously known as the Dragonguard of Akavir? Or is this simply a coincidence? I send this message on behalf of my various allies - we have mustered forces to aid your resistance against the Daedra. Molag Bal has been (temporarily) struck down and we have the light of Meridia at our backs. My only questions then are, when and how can we assist you? I understand that communication links are difficult, but if there are any mages in there with you, tell them to make portals to the sewers . . . we eagerly await your reply." – Vulcanos Draco, Patriarch of House Draco The Drake of Blades says, “Yes. Exactly. Working on it. Soon, we'll open the ways. But not one at a time, all at once. Everybody in! A surprise for the Daedra. “Blades? Just a good name. Don't you think? Sharp. Edgy. Internal rhyme with 'Drake' is good. Catchy. That's all! Trust me." “Dearest Drake (of Blades, is that your occupation?), My name is Vadanni, hello! I am part of a very zealot organization called the Golden Flame, you see, and despite the fact it is unsurprisingly led by a very strange cathay called Dro'Khaj, who desires none other than to purge Tamriel rid of Daedric corruption, I would like to know if you have any suggestions or advice to deal with Daedric corruption, especially when you must live under the influence of it. How can one best deal with Daedra, and how are you doing it in Cyrodiil? Is there a special way to it, or is it just stabbing best? By the way, if one worshiped Meridia, is that entirely bad? Illegal? Like, she is a good Daedra, or so Dro'Khaj says. I think so, anyway. What're your thoughts on all of that, eh? Jone and Jode dance kindly with you, Vadanni" The Drake of Blades says, “Against Daedra? Stabbing is good. Reliable. And gratifying. But destruction magic? Also effective. For the big, plodding Daedra, ballistas are good. Oh, yes: very good. I am enthusiastic. About ballistas. “Meridia? Why not? This used to be the City of a Thousand Cults. Or, you know, maybe not a thousand, but a lot. Never counted, actually. Also, sorry. For calling you a cultist. No offense." “I have heard tell of a resistance fighter in the Imperial City. If this is true, I hope my words reach you, whoever you might be. I have always had a home in the city, and ever since the Daedra took control, I have been trying to find ways to stop their foul deeds, but I've no illusions—I know I can never do this on my own. Without a legitimate Emperor, we are leaderless, and the people here are afraid. Tell me then, brave warrior in the shadows, how can I aid your efforts? If your mission is to rid our home of Mannimarco and his minions, then I am compelled to help you; I am skilled with a blade and some magic, and my resentment of the Daedra far outweigh my fear of them. I will not sit idly by while my friends and neighbors suffer under our tormentors. Yours in faith, Alessandra of Cyrodiil" The Drake of Blades says, “Aid our efforts? Good idea! Glad you had it! So: gather your allies. If you don't have any allies, make some. Dangerous allies are best. Dangerous allies with good gear. Prepare! We will open the ways. All at once, and suddenly. Or should that be 'abruptly'? Not sure. Either way, allies, right? Then, you come in, and together, we shut the gates. Break the chains. Erase the blue. We kill—all the Daedra. All of them. “Oh. And take their stuff." Category:Loremaster's Archive